Mi Pequeño Secreto
by IsabelleLenashadow
Summary: Antes del Ragnarok que se acercaba y por orden de Odin ,Thor tuvo que dejar a su bella mortal . Tiempo despues ,el destino los reunira ...una vez mas.
1. Prologo

Prologo.

La científica Jane Foster lloraba acurrucada en el sofá, con una manta envuelta a si misma se veía como la científica lloraba por el corazón roto en su interior.

Estaba sola, en su casa en Nuevo México .Darcy se había ido hace tiempo con su novio Ian y Selvig estaba en sus propios proyectos en dios sabe dónde. Estaba comiendo helado de vainilla directamente desde el envase cuando su mano con la cuchara llena de un trozo del helado comenzó a temblar, Jane abrió y cerró los ojos rápidamente antes de correr dejando caer el helado con la cuchara incluida en el sofá.

Abrió la tapa del inodoro y vomito con violencia. Hace como varios días que le pasaban, Jane había estado tan absorta del mundo desde que Thor la había dejado que no se había dado cuenta de los síntomas.

La científica no era tonta.

Después de buscar y buscar, encontró 5 pruebas de embarazo .Leyó las instrucciones e hizo las 5, había solo ahora que esperar.

" _Bebes"_ pensó la castaña sonriendo, nunca estuvo en sus planes ser madre. Sus padres no eran muy buenos que digamos pero si estaba embarazada, lo iba a tener aunque sea sola.

Una a una, todas las pruebas dieron positiva antes los ojos sorprendidos de Foster. Fue a su cuarto donde tenía un espejo largo colgado en donde una doble de la castaña la miraba con miedo.

Lentamente como si quisiera capturar ese momento: se levantó la camiseta gris junto a la de tirantes rojo oscuro de debajo, se colocó de lado y puso una mano en el pequeño vientre que se estaba formando, en donde antes estaba el vientre plano de la científica.

Los castaños ojos de la científica se llenaron de lágrimas mientras una decisión, que su corazón roto y una mente científicamente inteligente congeniaban.

" _Este es mi bebe y lo criare sola, este es mi pequeño secreto"_ pensó la chica sonriendo.

 _9 meses después._

-¡Vamos señorita Foster, empuje! .- La doctora Evans la apremiaba mientras la mujer castaña trataba de hacer lo que la doctora decía.

" _Yo puedo, ya no soy la que era antes. Soy mejor que la Jane pequeña de antes"_ pensó la mujer antes de con grito incluido un grito de un bebe llorando llenara la habitación.

-Felicitaciones, es una niña hermosa y ahora...- se la entregó a un enfermero quien la iba a limpiar para entregárselo a una feliz Jane que sintió que alguien estaba tirando de ella desde su vientre, justo como su bebe.

-Señorita Foster, viene otro. Esta lista?.- Dijo la doctora preparándose para recibir al otro bebe.

-¿Qué?- Dijo sorprendida la científica hasta que sintió la presión dolorosa de su otro hijo. Se suponía por los ultrasonidos que solo iba a tener un bebe, no dos.

Jane sin embargo era valiente así que reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, empujo mientras un grito salía desde el fondo de su garganta. Cayo rendida en la cama cuando un sonido de llanto diferente al otro, este era más bajito, inundo la habitación.

-Felicidades señorita Foster.- La doctora le había pasado al bebe varón a una enfermera que ya llevaba en brazos a la bebe femenina de Jane.- Son gemelos, la bebe fue la mayor por exactamente 18 minutos. Guag .- dijo la doctora arreglando un mechón de su pelo rojo que se le escapaba y se le pegaba a la frente.

Una enfermera le paso a su bebe envuelta en una manta roja, que la castaña traía con la otra manta en su bolso. Jane aparto la manta para ver el bello rostro de su hija. Era muy hermosa, tenía los castaños ojos de ella y una sombra rubia le adornaba la cabeza de la niña pero a Jane no le hizo un nudo en la garganta ver algo que relacionaba su niña con ese desgraciado. No le importaba en el momento simplemente.

¿Tiene un nombre ya pensado para la niña?- Dijo la doctora Evans recibiendo al varón de Jane, envuelto en una manta blanca similar pero diferente a su hermana.

Ella es Laura.- dijo la científica sonriendo a la pequeña de ojos idénticos a los de ella.

¿Puedes con los dos a la vez?- Pregunto la doctora Evans haciendo un gesto que le quería devolver su hijo a la reciente madre.

Claro .Pásamelo.- sonrió la castaña y con cuidado la doctora Stephanie Evans le paso él bebe a la científica que ahora era madre de gemelos.

Jane miro los ojos azules de su hijo, eran los de él. Los de su padre pero no le importó, ya no le producían lo mismo que antes: odio y tristeza, ahora los miraba con una felicidad enorme. Los ojos azules del bebe y lo que sería su cabello castaño le hizo pensar en el nombre ideal para su hijo;

-Ethan.- susurro y él bebe ahora con nombre, la miro con interés antes de sonreír. – Se llaman Ethan Gabriel y Laura Katherine Foster.

 _Días después._

-Doctora Jane Foster, ¿está segura que quiere aceptar trabajar para nuestra Institución? ¿Sabiendo que deberá renunciar a su otra vida, a su identidad y pasar por muerta?- Lydia Strevaff le daba la última oportunidad a la mujer castaña de aspecto serio con esa vestimenta oscura, que la hacía parecer peligrosa y afilada como un cuchillo a esa mujer diminuta.

Jane Foster pensó en todo lo que deberá renunciar: su mejor amiga Darcy, aquel Erik Selvig que era su mejor amigo y lo más parecido que tuvo durante mucho tiempo a un padre desde la muerte del suyo biológico pero sus bebes, sus niños eran más valioso que todo eso.

Además según lo que había podido saber por haber hackeado a SHIELD: Thor se había casado con Lady Sif e iban a tener un bebe. El maldito del Padre de Todo había ganado en convencer a su hijito querido de que se juntara en alguien parecido a él. Inmortalidad. Jane odiaba esa palabra.

Cerro los ojos y los abrió rápidamente, ya había tomado la decisión .Jane Foster, la mortal que se había enamorado de un Dios estaba muerta.

Esta Jane Foster nueva iba a ser diferente.

-Acepto Madame Directora. – La voz de la científica anteriormente no sonaba como ahora .Si antes tenía un tono claro y definido, amable...el de ahora era tan frio como la inteligencia junto a un corazón roto podía volver a una mujer.


	2. Capítulo 1 (parte 1)

_Cumpleaños, graduaciones y más... Parte 1._

8 años.

8 años desde que Jane Foster por una reciente y peculiar enfermedad tuvo que congelarse a sí misma, para evitar su muerte y así dejando tiempo para que los científicos de la agencia Sombras Oscuras encontraran la cura. Hace ya 18 años que había estado trabajando en esa agencia. Una hermosa chica adolescente pensaba en la científica, que hoy era su cumpleaños además del aniversario del sueño indefinido de su madre mientras que peleaba con unos agentes de SHIELD.

La joven Laura Foster llevaba dos vidas ; una en la que era famosa y temida ,envidiada como admirada .En la que sus habilidades brillaban como agente para la agencia secreta Sombras Oscuras .En esa vida era conocida como _Ángel_ , su nombre como Laura Foster era secreto ahí pero ahí tenia libertad de usarlo . La segunda era en la que era una brillante estudiante de Literatura y de física (especializada en astrofísica), llamada Katherine Michaelson. Laura Foster y Katherine Michaelson eran tan diferentes como el sol con la luna y así debía ser.

Laura corrió con fuerza mientras daba un gran salto en el suelo para después volar sobre los edificios. Voló sobre unos edificios antes de caer y rodar por el techo de un edificio, los cabellos teñidos de varios tonos de negro cayeron sobre su rostro, se puso a gatas mientras levantaba la cabeza haciendo que los cabellos se echaran para atrás. Tres agentes de SHIELD cayeron al techo a unos metros de la chica pero después apareció entre ellos el famoso Soldado del Invierno.

La sonrisa arrogante de _Ángel_ no se hizo esperar, Laura iba a adorar las felicitaciones de su hermano cuando se enterara de que ella había derrotado al famoso ex-asesino favorito de HYDRA.

 _Más te vale que llegues a tiempo de mi discurso Nate. Te amo pero te matare lenta y dolorosamente si no te veo en la fila de graduados._

 _Yo también te amo Nina – dijo el chico sonriendo divertido.- Claro que estaré ahí, no soy idiota._

 _Pareces idiota, en realidad._

 _Okay, tengo que irme .Te amo loca –_ corto el chico apretando el botón de finalizar llamada.

Ethan Foster sonrió mientras corría con el auto nuevo, un nuevo Mercedes Benz mejorado que la agencia le había dado por agradecimiento del éxito de su última misión. Adoraba la velocidad, el viento que corría por la velocidad al pisar el acelerador.

Ethan Foster dio una voltereta en U con las mercedes, su risa sonaba fuerte. Estaba disfrutándolo hasta que el auto se quedó sin gasolina, dejando el auto totalmente quieto mientras Ethan pegaba el volante.

-¡Maldición!- Ethan apago y quito las llaves, salió del auto cerrándolo. Camino hasta encontrarse con Thomas, el jefe de la división mecánica de la agencia y les lanzo las llaves: el hombre de anciana edad sonrió, agarrando las llaves en el acto.

Ethan Foster sabía que su familia era famosa en la agencia: la madre de su hermana Laura y de él, Jane Foster había hecho cosas increíbles por esa agencia, tanto como agente y una de las manos derecha de la directora Strevaff. Ella fue las primeras en ser reclutadas al principio, si no fuera por su madre y su liderazgo junto las otras agentes la agencia nunca hubiera prosperado hasta como estaba ahora.

Ethan entro al edificio: todo era en un tono oscuro, tenía el aspecto de un instituto por dentro pero afuera parecía un edificio cualquiera del gobierno abandonado. Había sectores de alta tecnología y vigilancia combinados con salas de entrenamiento. Ethan sonreía a los agentes que pasaban frente al quienes hacían gestos de respeto, todos ellos sabían las leyendas vivientes que eran los hermanos Foster pero sobre todo su madre, la leyenda que era ,la famosa Shadow.

Paso a su casillero donde recogió sus cosas: su bolso con su ropa de civil, sus armas y otras cosas. Una foto colgada en el diminuto espejo que tenía el casillero le devolvió la mirada, en donde él y su hermana posaban simulando que eran espías: 10 años tenían, aparecían junto a su madre posando en un gesto que hacia silencio entremedio de los dos; su madre tuvo varios pretendientes en la agencia, algo natural para Ethan después de ver la belleza natural de su madre. Laura tenía los ojos exactos de Jane pero el cabello de la científica lo había heredado Ethan.

Nunca ni Ethan, ni Laura conocieron a su padre pero ellos sabían que su madre (con la que habian crecido ) era otra mujer después que el hombre le rompiera el corazón, su madre (la actual) era otra mujer muy distinta a la que era antes. Ellos lo odiaban por eso, por eso trataban de parecerse a su madre lo mejor que podían .Laura se teñía los cabellos de millones de colores desde los 10 años e Ethan se había convertido en un caballero (su madre había contado, de lo poco que había contado, de que su padre tenía ciertos rasgos de mujeriego).

Hoy era un día especial, Ethan estaba muy feliz .Después de tres años estudiando en la universidad por fin se iba a graduar del curso junto a su novia, con su hermana además justo era su cumpleaños número 18 .Ethan guardo la foto en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta negra que llevaba, se colocó el mano –libres de su celular, se puso su gorro que tapaba gran parte de su rostro mientras que se acomodaba la correa de su bolso y fue hacia donde estaba su querida moto.

Cuando llego al estacionamiento, percibió las miradas de las agentes novatas que lo miraban desde la sala del entrenamiento, el estacionamiento estaba justo a bajo donde las chicas tenían una vista completa panorámica del estacionamiento. Miro a la sala, donde había una multitud de las novatas con ropa de entrenamiento mirándolo con caras de interés y otras con cara de deseos de saber quién era el, le separaban de caer un ventanal de cristal.

Él sonrió y levanto el gorro teatralmente lo suficiente para que las chicas lo vieran. Vio las expresiones de las chicas, todas parecían mareadas y otras se abanicaban con sus manos mientras que él sonreía, guiñando un ojo. Se puso el casco y prendió la moto con una patada, mientras hacía que la moto girara sobre si misma e se iba, dejando que el sonido de la moto viajara consigo mientras que el agente se iba cada vez más lejos.

A medio camino, hacia el centro de Manhattan una vibración de su oreja le advirtió que alguien lo llamaba por lo cual apretó el botón rojo de los manubrios de su moto. La voz de quien lo llamaba estaba con mucho ruido a su alrededor, Ethan ya sabía quién era o lo presentía;

 _-¿Diga?_

 _-Estas atrasado, ¿no hermanito?- La voz de su hermana estaba jadeante, estaba atrasada como él._

 _-Claro que sí, esa pelea en el Consejo me atraso – la diplomacia se le daba bien pero a veces era un fastidio.- y luego me llamo Nina, ya sabes.- termino de decir, subiendo la velocidad de la moto._

 _\- Cierto, si mi querida cuñada no nos ve ahí...estaremos fritos los dos. – Los dos se estremecieron._

 _-¿Nos vemos en el atajo para dejar las cosas?- dijo el chico corriendo y pasando algunos autos._

 _-Claro, quien llega primero paga las bebidas en el Club ¿Hecho?- la voz de Laura tenía un tono desafiante, ellos dos siempre que hacían apuestas adquirían ese tono._

 _-Hecho hermanita.- Ethan imito el tono desafiante de ella, colgó la llamada y acelero aún más._

\- Y ahora con ustedes, la mejor estudiante de Idiomas Nina Abatí que dará el discurso de despedida.

Unos aplausos acompañaron a Nina quien quería que la tierra se abriera y la tragara. Ella no daba discursos ,odiaba dar discursos .Estaba camino hacia el estrado donde podía ver la multitud al completo , cuando un mensaje de su celular vibro en su bolsillo .Rápidamente lo saco y apretó el botón para encenderlo ,leyó el mensaje entrante de su novio mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

" _Mira en el techo, linda"_

Llego al estrado y entonces pudo ver como su novio Ethan al lado de su hermana Laura, la miraban sonriendo y saludando desde el techo más bajo de la universidad.

Con mejor ánimo y con el valor en su ser, comenzó a dar su discurso...

Y ahora Nate Michaelson...- el director que anunciaba los nombres de los estudiantes para entregarles sus diplomas se detuvo en el nombre falso de Ethan. - ¿NATE MICHAELSON?- Dijo más fuerte.

Aquí, señor.- Dijo Ethan apareciendo detrás de una columna en el estrado donde se entregaban los diplomas.

Primero recibió su diploma después de chocar los 5 con el director ,luego se acercó a su novia que estaba al lado del director y la beso mientras que la abrazaba por la cintura sorprendiendo a todos allí presentes , la levanto un poco colocando a su altura . Ethan corto el beso sonriendo, dejo a Nina de nuevo en el suelo mientras esta se sonrojaba y ahora el chico vio al invitado de la universidad.

Ethan ofreció una mano para estrechársela al famoso ex playboy, genio, billonario y filantropo Tony Stark. El genio la tomo y estrecho su mano con el muchacho, quien sonreía falsamente con respeto. El chico de cabellos castaños bajo del estrado para después reunirse con sus demás compañeros.

Unos nombres después: una hermosa Laura /Katherine Michaelson sonreía mientras recibía su diploma, estrecho formalmente la mano del director, después abrazo a su mejor amiga y luego intercambio un abrazo con un apretón de manos del famoso Iron Man. Katherine Michaelson decidió como que hoy era su cumpleaños dejaría salir a Laura Foster de su interior , así que mientras estrechaba la mano del Vengador le sonrió con su sonrisa más coqueta marca Foster quien fue correspondida por el ex playboy antes de marcharse.

" _Esa sonrisa y esos ojos, ¿Dónde los he visto yo?"_ pensaba frustrado Iron Man.

Había sido invitado a recibir los diplomas y dar un discurso para la graduación de los estudiantes de una universidad barata, ubicada en una zona lejana de Manhattan. Todo había resultado tan aburrido como esperaba, solo había accedido a aceptar por la orden de su amada Pepper.

Cuando estuvo a la mitad de los estudiantes, estrecho la mano de un chico de cabellos castaños y de ojos azules. Tan azules como un cielo despejado antes de una tormenta eléctrica pero sobre todo muy familiares. El chico sonrió con respeto después avanzo hacia la chica que Tony tenia al lado y la cual beso, levantándola un poco.

Ese amor joven, el Vengador siempre apoyaría, porque así se sentía con su Pepper.

Joven y enamorado.

Después vino la hermana al parecer porque tenía las mismas facciones pero la chica llevaba los cabellos rubios brillantes cortados debajo de la barbilla y cuando estrecho su mano con la de ella, pudo mirar bien el rostro de la chica. Ella era rubia y tenía los ojos de un color castaño tan brillante que a Tony le hizo pensar en la genética, ¿Cómo los hermanos pueden ser tan parecidos genéticamente y en la vida real tan diferentes?

La chica rubia le dio una sonrisa muy coqueta la cual el ex playboy correspondió pero también esa sonrisa de la chica le dio una punzada de familiaridad a la mente de Stark, aunque era natural que las chicas le coquetearan y en eso estaba muy acostumbrado.

" _Esto no termina aquí.- pensó el Vengador – encontrare la variable de porque esa sonrisa y esos ojos me parecen tan familiares o sino no soy Tony Stark."_

Fue un buen discurso Nina.- Decía el chico de ojos azules mirando con orgullo a su novia, estaban apartados de los recién graduados y sus familias.

Llegaste atrasado porque hubo una reunión del Consejo ¿verdad?- Los ojos negros y pulidos como una noche oscura miraron con preocupación a Ethan.

Si amor, no tuve opción de escapar pero logre llegar a tiempo para escucharte y le gane a mi hermana a la vez. – El chico dio una sonrisa brillante, lo cual Nina correspondió.- Todo salió bien.

Nina abrazo al chico, alzándose sobre los dedos de sus pies mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y ocultando su rostro en el cuello del muchacho. Nina adoraba lo, se sentía segura en esa posición e hizo la pregunta que más la ponía nerviosa en ese momento:

¿Te puedo acompañar después a ver a tu madre?- le pregunto la muchacha susurrando a un tono que sabía que el solo podía escucharla.

Claro que sí, hoy también está de aniversario ella. Ya lleva 8 años en esa caja.- dijo con tono triste en las últimas palabras el chico de ojos azules.

Nina salió de su escondite del cuello de Ethan para buscar sus labios y besarlos con dulzura. Ethan y Nina habían pasado por muchas cosas en los 5 años que llevaban juntos, se amaban tanto como podían dos adolescentes. Ethan había devuelto el beso a Nina, mordiendo el labio inferior de la pelinegra y ahora podía saborear completamente el sabor de las dulces manzanas verdes que la boca de Nina tenia. Estaban así cuando escucharon los gritos. La pareja se separó del beso a la vez, viendo que una especie de neblina con una especie de algo parecido a lobos estaba saltando desde el cielo y atacaban a los estudiantes. Ethan agarro la mano de Nina para correr hacia una parte de la universidad, se escondieron en donde los profesores de gimnasia dejaban los implementos que usaban.

Esa especie de armario de madera era el lugar donde Ethan y Laura habían dejado sus armas. Ethan destapo la manta que cubría el carrito lleno de diferentes armas y de todos los tamaños mientras veía como Nina se comenzaba a desvestir. Ethan fue hasta donde habían dos baúles de madera, sucios por el polvo y abrió un seguro poniendo su dedo en él, para verificar su identidad.

Los baúles sucios se abrieron revelando el contenido de estos; trajes para cada uno, de un extraño material parecido al cuero pero que sus dueños quienes se quitaban la ropa de civiles para ponérselos sabían no era cuero, era mejor y más resistente aun. Luego de llenarse de armas, Ethan y Nina vestidos con sus trajes salieron del armario para después correr, de la mano.

El campus era un caos; gritos con neblina se mezclaban a la vez los perros destrozaban todo y atacaban a la gente.

Ethan corría velozmente al lado de Nina, los dos eran muy rápidos y fueron directamente hacia las criaturas. Ethan desenfundo la espada que ahora resplandecía con el brillo del sol antes de clavársela en la cara justo en uno de esos lobos. Nina se subió en el lomo de uno de los lobos para clavarle una daga de su muñequera en el ojo amarillo de la criatura, quien gruño fuerte. Ethan y Nina peleaban como mejor podían pero los lobos se multiplicaban cada vez que los mataban.

Ethan había sido derribado por uno grande, el líder al parecer y el chico no tenía con que protegerse ya que no podía alcanzar la pistola de su cadera. El lobo estaba prácticamente aplastándolo con su peso cuando una ráfaga de viento fuerte hizo que el lobo mutante volara hacia atrás y cayera al suelo varios metros alejado del muchacho. Se paró de un salto mientras miraba hacia atrás y veía a la persona que lo había salvado:

-Creo que la expresión es ¿de nada?- dijo Laura con los cabellos negros hasta debajo de los hombros sueltos, en su traje fino de Ángel y con rastros de sangre en la cara.

-Gracias.- sonrió el chico sacando su pistola y cargándola a la vez –pero igual pagaras los tragos en el Club.

La aludida le saco la lengua en respuesta, como una niña pequeña.

Los hermanos comenzaron a correr juntos, peleando contra las criaturas. Blandían y enterraban sus espadas en las criaturas, matándolas o dejándolas heridas. Ya llevaban así un buen rato cuando los gemelos se enfadaron y de algún modo cada vez que mataban a una de las criaturas, se retorcía de dolor gruñendo muy agudo.

Los dos cortaron la cabeza del último a la vez, terminando la batalla. Ambos comenzaron a reír, mareados un poco por la pelea y la adrenalina. Una sucia Nina los encontró recostados en el suelo lleno de pasto, riendo y sucios como ella, la de cabellos negros ayudo a los hermanos a pararse.

Laura abrazo a su gemelo , sonrió e hizo lo mismo con su cuñada y después de volverse: dio unos cuantos pasos, dando un salto comenzó a volar tan rápido que la pareja se sorprendió. Cada día la hermana de Ethan aprendía a volar mejor. Nina abrazada a Ethan, comenzaron a correr lejos del lugar de la batalla. Estaban corriendo cuando se encontraron con una tropa de agentes de SHIELD con Iron Man y la bella de Black Widow entre ellos, los agentes les apuntaban con sus armas. Nina apretó la mano de Ethan, angustiada: ninguna agencia vinculada al gobierno podía saber de la existencia de la agencia clandestina en la que ellos formaban parte importante. Ethan apretaba la mandíbula fuertemente, SHIELD no veía sus caras al completo gracias a los antifaces que llevaban pero él y su novia no podían salir en los archivos de SHIELD.

Black Widow iba a disparar uno de sus aguijones cuando una luz blanca con motas azules envolvió a la pareja heroína, que por órdenes del gobierno ella con Iron Man debía llevar con ellos para interrogarlos. Al principio creyó que era Thor pero luego vio la luz procedía de un jet negro sofisticado, que desapareció de su vista llevando consigo a los jóvenes.

Ethan se sentó en una silla del jet, aliviado al igual que la expresión de la cara de Nina. Los dos se sonrieron mientras el castaño tiraba del brazo de la pelinegra para darle un beso en la mejilla, la chica se sentó en el regazo de su novio mientras una voz femenina en el jet decía por los altavoces:

 _-¿Creo que salve a la amada pareja no?- Laura a veces sorprendia mucho a Ethan._

\- Si Lau – decía Nina sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Ethan.- Feliz cumpleaños a los dos por cierto.

-Gracias.- dijeron a coro los hermanos Foster.

 **Hola, ¿Cómo están? Este el principio (del que espero) sea un largo fic. Espero que tengan un lindo día /noche / tarde.**

 **Paz y amor, IsabellaLenaShadow.**


	3. capitulo 1 (parte 2)

_Cumpleaños, graduaciones y más... Parte 2._

 _Los personajes de Thor y otros son de Marvel . Pero lo que no son de Marvel , es de mi propiedad ._

 _Laura._

Mi hermano ama a Nina, eso lo es desde el primer momento que los presente cuando ella tenía 9 años y el 10 años. Mi mamá solía decir que tenía un sexto sentido, el sentido de los científicos para predecir ciertas cosas basándome en hechos. (Y como siempre habia salvado a la pareja).

" _Dios, como la extraño"._

Ahora iba a verla y a cantarle una canción con mi guitarra que me había regalado Nina cuando cumplí 15 años. Era una tradición que yo tenía desde que ella se tuvo que congelar para salvar su vida: una decisión que mi hermano y yo habíamos apoyado a pesar de que no sabíamos si iban a encontrar la cura de su enfermedad.

Fui al laboratorio C-4, el lugar donde mi mamá estaba congelada. Me arregle la falda blanca que llevaba, y trate de quitarme la mayor parte de la suciedad de la cara con mi antebrazo. Llegue al laboratorio donde detrás de paredes de cristal, podía ver como los científicos trabajan alrededor del tubo de metal en donde mi madre estaba congelada. Un nudo en la garganta siempre se me formaba al verla así: encerrada, como un pajarito en su celda que no protestaba por salir.

Me trague el nudo y puse mi dedo en el lector de identidades para poder entrar. Las puertas se abrieron al instante, y todos los científicos sorprendidos, alzaron la cabeza de los trabajos que estaban haciendo. Nadie venía a ese lugar. Sabía lo que estaban viendo, no era la primera vez que pasaba. Desde hace 8 años que yo venía a este lugar, solo el día de mi cumpleaños. Sabía lo que ellos veían porque eran los mismos científicos de siempre: una muchacha de cabello ahora negro teñido, con una guitarra vieja en mano y ropa que mostraba demasiada piel.

Atravesé las paredes y uno de ellos , Josh hizo un gesto a todos de que se fueran . Escuche de todas formas los murmullos que hacían los hombres a hablar en voz baja mientras salían :

 _-"Pobre chica."_

 _-"Viene aquí desde los 10 años"._

 _-"Su hermano y ella no tienen más familia."_

Apreté mas mi agarre en la guitarra , cuando ya no había nadie : cogi una silla y me sente al lado de mi madre . Limpie el vidrio con el dorso de mi mano que estaba empañado por la baja temperatura en la que estaba . El rostro de mi madre tenia todavía esa sonrisa tan dulce que ella solo daba para mi y mi hermano , las facciones de ella todavian seguían en esa paz indefinida . Toque el cristal que la envolvia , era una barrera que me separaba de ella . Aprete el botón para que el sonido del exterior lo escuchara :

-Mamá, soy Laura .Sé que me oyes – hablaba suavemente y trataba con mucho esfuerzo no ahogar mi voz.- Hoy es mi cumpleaños número 18 y también es el aniversario número 18 en tu actual situación. Mi hermano te extraña mucho al igual que yo, sé que tenemos que tener esperanza. Esta canción me hizo acordarme de ti – coloco la guitarra en posición para comenzar a tocar – Te amo mamá.

Mi voz comenzó a cantar la canción con cierto tono enojado pero con dulzura, los tonos en la guitarra sonaban bien .Según mis profesores de canto yo cantaba muy bien .La canción era así:

 _There's a fire starting in my heart_

 _Reaching a fever pitch_

 _It's bringing me out the dark_

 _Finally I can see you crystal clear_

 _Go ahead and sell me out_

 _And I'll lay your sh*t bare_

 _See how I leave_

 _With every piece of you_

 _Don't underestimate_

 _The things that I will do_

 _There's a fire starting in my heart_

 _Reaching a fever pitch_

 _And it's bringing me out the dark_

 _The scars of your love_

 _Remind me of us_

 _They keep me thinking_

 _That we almost had it all_

 _The scars of your love_

 _They leave me breathless_

 _I can't help feeling_

 _We could've had it all_

 _-You're going to wish you never had met me-_

 _Rolling in the Deep_

 _-Tears are going to fall rolling in the deep-_

 _You had my heart_

 _-You're going to wish you...-_

 _Inside of your hand_

 _-Never had met me-_

 _And you played it_

 _-Tears are going to fall-_

 _To the beat_

 _-Rolling in the deep-_

 _Baby I have no story to be told_

 _But I've heard one of you and_

 _I'm going to make your head burn_

 _Think of me in the depths_

 _of your despair_

 _Making a home down there_

 _It reminds you_

 _Of the home we shared_

 _The scars of your love_

 _Remind me of us_

 _They keep me thinking_

 _That we almost had it all_

 _The scars of your love_

 _They leave me breathless_

 _I can't help feeling_

 _We could have had it all_

 _-You're going to wish you never had met me-_

 _Rolling in the Deep_

 _-Tears are going to fall rolling in the deep-_

 _You had my heart_

 _-You're going to wish you...-_

 _Inside of your hand_

 _-Never had met me-_

 _And you played it_

 _-Tears are going to fall-_

 _To the beat_

 _-Rolling in the deep-_

 _We could have had it all_

 _Rolling in the deep_

 _You had my heart_

 _Inside of your hand_

 _But you played it with a beating_

 _Throw your soul through_

 _Every open door_

 _Count your blessings_

 _To find what you look for_

 _Turned my sorrow_

 _Into treasured gold_

 _You pay me back in kind_

 _And reap just what you sow_

 _-You're going to wish you never had met me-_

 _We could have had it all_

 _-Tears are going to fall rolling in the deep-_

 _We could have had it all, yeah_

 _-You're going to wish you never had met me-_

 _It all... -tears are going to fall- It all..._

 _It all -rolling in the deep-_

 _We could have had it all_

 _-You're going to wish you never had met me-_

 _Rolling in the deep_

 _-Tears are going to fall rolling in the deep-_

 _You had my heart inside..._

 _-You're going to wish you- of your hand_

 _-Never had met me-_

 _And you played it..._

 _-Tears are going to fall-_

 _To the beat_

 _-Rolling in the deep-_

 _We could have had it all_

 _-You're going to wish you never had met me-_

 _Rolling in the deep_

 _-Tears are going to fall rolling in the deep-_

 _You had my heart..._

 _-You're going to wish you- inside of your hand_

 _-Never had met me-_

 _But you played it, you played it_

 _You played it, you played it to the beat._

Termine de cantar, y me limpie una lagrima que se me había de salido durante en la mitad de la canción . Unos aplausos comenzaron a sonar, mire hacia las paredes de cristal transparente donde vi a mi hermano con Nina aplaudiéndome, mi hermano tenia los ojos brillosos y una expresión triste pero sonreía . Nina tenia una expresión de felicidad pero también veía que sus ojos estaban tristes . Comenze a sonreir ,cansada y me levante de la silla . Sali del laboratorio donde mi hermano me abrazo ,envolviéndome con su abrazo y mi cuñada se nos unio . Los tres permanecimos en ese abrazo durante unos minutos hasta que lo deshice .

Ve hermanito , ve a ver a nuestra mamá.- Dije sonriendo y manteniéndome fuerte .

Esta bien .- Dijo Ethan dándole la mano a Nina ,entrando al laboratorio .

Yo quería de nuevo lo que mi hermano y mi mejor amiga tenían : ese amor que te hace sonreir ,que te hace sentir feliz y amada como nadie en el mundo .¿ Alguna vez lo tendría ,otra vez ? . Me fui de ahí ,sali del edificio encontrándome con un auto que se estaba estacionando frente al edificio, yo reconocería en cualquier parte ese auto . Un Dodge Charger 1970 gris plateado modificado.

Conocía aquel auto y al conductor como conocía la palma de mi mano . El hombre apago el auto ,salio de este y cerro la puerta . El conductor llevaba los típicos jeans rotos ,una de sus usuales camisetas azules con una frase de una canción de rock ,una chaqueta marron lo cubria y llevaba los lentes típicos de un rock star.

Yo ya estaba corriendo hacia el y cuando llegue hasta donde estaba ,me lance sobre el mientras el hombre afroamericano decia:

-¿Entonces esta es mi bienvenida rubita? .- Jimmy ,el mejor amigo de mi madre y lo mas parecido a un padre que tuvimos mi hermano y yo había vuelto. El me llamaba rubita porque me conocio desde que era una bebe ,cuando yo era rubia natural .

-¡Te extrañe tanto Jim! .- exclame abrazandolo fuerte .

-¿Creias que iba a perderme el cumpleaños de mi rubia favorita y de mi enano favorito?- dijo el ,devolviéndome el abrazo – feliz cumpleaños Laura.

Rei mientras el me dejaba en el suelo ,me ofrecia su brazo para acompañarlo .Abraze su brazo notablemente ejercitado con mi brazo delgado ,entre anécdotas de su ultima misión y risas entramos al edificio de nuevo.

Llegamos hasta donde el laboratorio C-4 ,donde mi hermano y Nina hablaban con mi madre dormida . No sabia lo que hablaban pero tenían expresiones felices en sus rostros ,golpee el cristal con suavidad llamando la atención de Nina que aviso a Ethan . Ethan me miro ,confundido hasta ver quien me acompañaba :mi hermano sonrio como un niño en Navidad ,dijo unas palabras a mi madre y luego que Nina se despidiera ,salieron de ahí . Mi hermano y Jimmy se dieron un abrazo masculino para después comenzar a pelear juguetonamente mientras que nosotras reíamos .

-Vamos al Club ,paga Laura ¿verdad?.- Ethan no iba a dejarme olvidar que me había ganado en velocidad ,me cruze de brazos mientras hacia mi famoso puchero .

Nina rio y dio un golpe al hombro de su novio .

\- ¿Estas bromeando? Yo pago .- Dijo Jim sonriendo y dando una palmada al bolsillo con cierre de su chaqueta.

Ethan y Nina comenzaron a caminar delante de nosotros ,avanzando entre risas . Yo iba a seguirlos hasta que me di cuenta que Jimmy estaba estatico en su lugar ,miraba al tubo que albergaba a mi madre .

Esa mirada yo ya la había visto en la cara de Ethan . La mirada de un hombre enamorado extrañando a su amor . La relación de mi mamá con Jimmy era peculiar ; eran los mejores amigos pero se amaban de una forma tan pura . Me coloque a su lado y cogi su mano mientras meditaba mis palabras con cuidado .

La extrañas ¿verdad? – Jim asistió sin apartar su vista de mi a madre .- Creo que este podría ser el año que despierte , se que ella despertara y ustedes dos estarán juntos .

Estuve recibiendo los informes de los médicos : se están acercando a la cura Lau .- me miro al fin con el brillo de la esperanza latiendo débil en sus ojos .

Tu ,yo ,Ethan ,Nina la estamos esperando . Le estamos dando un motivo para despertarse ,ahora vamos al Club antes de que empieze a llorar .

Vamos .-y del brazo ,nos fuimos del Centro de la agencia ,como un padre y su hija .

 _2 horas después ._

" _She's a good girl_

 _She's Daddy's favorite_

 _He's saved for Harvard_

 _(He know she'll make it)_

 _She's good at school_

 _She's never truant_

 _She can speak French_

 _I think she's fluent"._

El sonido de mi canción preferida comenzó a sonar por todo El Club de Julie . Este club había sido creado exclusivamente para los agentes de Sombras Oscuras , todos iban los viernes a bailar hasta el otro dia para luego caer rendidos por la borrachera . Cuando había llegado ,todos nos cambiamos de ropa en los vestidores . Yo estaba en el centro de la pista de baile ,moviéndome al son de la música que me envolvía mientras varios jóvenes a mi alrededor bailaban . Despues de varios minutos ,fui al balcón en el que no había nadie y saque mi celular con mis audífonos .

Me coloque los audífonos y reproduje un video de mi mamá . En la pequeña pantalla se veía como la cámara estaba siendo movida hasta que se enfoco en mi madre llena de harina y con el cabello castaño brillante en una trenza que caia por su hombro ,usaba su ropa típica : camiseta a cuadros ,jeans , una blusa encima de una camiseta de tirantes y botas con tacón baja .

-Video-

 _Jane Foster, si definiera a su familia en 4 definiciones ¿Cómo sería? – la voz de mi hermano que sujetaba la cámara, hablaba con un tono grave de periodista._

 _Bueno ..- mi madre bajo la mirada para meditar su respuesta un segundo , alzo la mirada sonriendo a la cámara .- Las palabras que definirían a mi familia son felicidad ,esperanza y amor ,libertad ._

 _Jim apareció detrás de ella para darle un beso en la mejilla ,lo cual mi mamá sonrió sonrojándose._

 _-Fin de video-._

Mi mamá y Jim eran la pareja perfecta . Eran tal para cual . Me lleve la mano a la boca, cubriéndomela mientras trataba de controlarme para no llorar . La extrañaba tanto ..debia despertar .

Todos (Nina, Ethan, yo y Jim) necesitaban que mi madre despertara. Guarde mi celular con mis audífonos en el bolsillo de mi bota mientras me arreglaba mi cabello ,dejándolo caer desde mi hombro izquierdo . Respire hondo y entre al lugar ,note la mirada de varios chicos que me observaban . Camine hasta llegar al bar ,donde pedi una cerveza mientras esperaba que alguno se acercara . Me dieron mi cerveza ,de la cual bebi un trago cuando sentí que alguien tocaba mi cintura con segundas intenciones y escuche como el aliento del chico se esparcía por mi cuello .

¿Estas sola? – note un ligero acento francés .

¿Tu que crees? – respondi coqueta mientras me volvia hacia el para mirarlo con una ceja alzada .

Tengo un cuarto aquí ¿vamos?.

Solo sonreí ,seria una buena noche para todos.


	4. Capitulo 2

_El día después de la Fiesta._

 _Ethan._

El sol entro por las ventanas con las cortinas corridas por lo cual me llegaba directamente a la cara. Mire a mi alrededor, estaba en mi cuarto de mi casa al parecer pero estaba hecho un desastre. Mire que estaba sin camisa y después de ver debajo de las sabanas, vi que estaba solo con boxers.

Algo se acurruco a mi lado, gire mi vista y vi a Nina dormida solo con su ropa interior. Sabanas finas nos cubrían a los dos. Trazos de recuerdos de lo que paso anoche, llegaban a mi mente aunque aún no me acordaba bien. Mire de nuevo a Nina, viéndola dormir: ella era tan bella, tenía unos ojos medianos cubiertos de unas finas pestañas cortas con unos labios pequeños pero carnosos que pedían a gritos ser besados. Bese los labios de mi chica con toda la dulzura del mundo, me iba a alejar cuando sentí que sus manos rodeaban mi cuello. Me estaba atrayendo hacia ella más así que solo sonreí.

Buenos días –dije con dulzura.

Que linda forma de despertar –susurro Nina con ese suave acento italiano que me había enamorado aún más de ella ,nos miró a los dos debajo de las sabanas y me miro- Al parecer pude darte tu regalo –ahora tenía ese tono pícaro que me hacía solo sonreír aún más.

Y yo lo recibí encantado...- le seguí el juego ignorando por completo mi leve jaqueca.

Nina rio y se lanzó a besarme, la envolví en un abrazo apretado mientras le devolvía el abrazo y el beso. Estuvimos así por varios minutos, hasta que el beso comenzó a subir de nivel. Deslice mi mano hacia el muslo de su pierna, del cual tire delicadamente para colocarla encima de mí. Estábamos pasándola tan bien cuando la canción del celular de Nina comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo nuestro momento. Los dos hicimos una especie de gruñido, comenzamos a buscar de donde venía ese sonido y Nina saco de la almohada su celular, deslizo el dedo y comenzó a escuchar mientras decía cosas como " _entendido"_ o _"¿de verdad señora?"_

Colgó con el ceño fruncido y un gesto que solo anunciaba problemas.

-Déjame adivinar: ¿se trata del trabajo? ¿Verdad?- dije colocando mis manos debajo de mi nuca mientras mi hermosa chica se mordía los labios.

\- Si, la jefa quiere hablar con nosotros y Laura. Dice que tiene que hablar con nosotros respecto a tu madre, -los ojos de mi novia se iluminan de una manera diferente por algún motivo - Ethan...dice que solo le faltan un ingrediente para la cura de tu madre.

Me quedo estático mientras mi cabeza solo cruza el pensamiento _"Lo lograron, tienen la cura .Un maldito ingrediente les falta..."_ pero solo pude decir un balbuceante:

-¿qué?

\- La jefa dijo que solo tú, Lau y yo iremos por el ingrediente faltante .Ella también nos quiere ver en su oficina, ahora.

-Okay, entonces vamos.- Dije dando un beso corto a mi novia antes de empezar a buscar mi ropa.

De alguna u otra forma descubrimos que tiramos nuestra ropa hacia los arboles anoche, donde estaban colgadas en las ramas. Nos reímos y nos pusimos la ropa que encontramos en mi cuarto. Resulta que Nina era mucho más baja que yo, mis pantalones le quedaban grandes pero no nos importaba: habíamos ido a la agencia en peores condiciones.

Salimos del cuarto y bajamos por las escaleras; vi de pasada que algunos amigos agentes se habían quedado dormidos en los sofás de la sala. Salimos al exterior, donde el sol aumento mi molestia por mi reseca pero era tolerable aunque Nina trataba de no mirar hacia adelante, su resaca debía de ser peor ya que es un poco sensible al alcohol.

Nos fuimos en el auto de Nina, un precioso modelo antiguo Ferrari rojo. Conduje lo más veloz que podía, Nina miraba hacia la ventana de su lado con una expresión de profunda calma. Por suerte mía, mi casa que había sido comprada por mi madre el día que nacimos estaba a solo 2 kilómetros del centro del "Instituto ".

Instituto era un nombre clave que teníamos los agentes para poder hablar con libertad de la agencia en medio de gente civil, sin dar sospechas.

Me estacione al frente del edificio, Nina se frotaba los ojos como para quitarse la resaca de la cabeza. Bostece y estire los brazos, me trate de peinar lo mejor que pude pero de todas formas ¿Qué importaba? Madame Strevaff me había visto en peores estados y a mi hermana también la había visto en estados peores. Mire a la bella chica que tenía al lado; esta se hacía un nudo en la parte del abdomen de mi camiseta, volviéndola una de esas camisetas con estilo francesas.

-¿Lista?

Me miro detrás de esas pestañas finas y cortas que hacían una pequeña sombra en el color de sus ojos, tenía los ojos negros brillantes y una expresión de valentía estaba formada en sus facciones.

-¿y tú?

Solo sonreí mientras salía del auto. Los dos nos bajamos, Nina tomo mi mano dándome un apretón el cual le devolví con delicadeza. Había muchos novatos entrenando en los jardines de afuera; algunos chicos hacían piruetas, las chicas jugaban con cuchillos y así. Caminamos con Nina hasta que pasamos el centro de Operaciones del "Instituto" y entramos a un ascensor, donde Nina apretó el botón que decía "Suite".

Cerre los ojos y me lleve una mano a la frente: todavía estaba un poco en shock. Recordaba el día perfectamente de cuando mi madre nos contó sobre su enfermedad...

...-Principio de Flash-Back -...

 _Era un día después del entrenamiento. Teníamos nueve años, mañana iba a ser nuestro cumpleaños. Mi madre parecía cansada cuando llegamos sucios por la clase, lo primero que hizo fue darnos algo de beber y comer, después nos pidió que nos sentáramos un poco con ella en los sofá de la sala._

 _Mi hermana y yo nos miramos preocupados: mi madre tenía una palidez enfermiza y le temblaban mucho las manos, tenía un aspecto enfermizo pero intentaba disimular. Nos sentamos los tres ,dejamos la comida en la mesita que había frente a nosotros .Laura y yo sentados juntos en un sofá enfrente de mi madre que se agarró las manos para tratar de que la dejaran de temblar ,estaba sentada en el sofá que había delante de nosotros ._

 _Chicos, ¿recuerdan el último viaje que hice? – contestamos si los dos .- Fui al médico, donde me dijeron que tengo una enfermedad peligrosa y si no encuentran la cura pronto ..._

 _¿Morirás?- Dijo Laura agarrando mi mano mientras trataba de no llorar._

 _Así es ,princesa –mi madre nos hablaba con la mayor dulzura que una madre podía dar a sus hijos .- No saben que es y se me están acabando las opciones ..._

 _Congelamiento.- la interrumpí, mi madre y mi hermana me miraron a la vez.- ¿y si te congelas para darle tiempo a los médicos de la agencia? ¿si ellos buscan una cura permanente y real para tu enfermedad mientras tú permaneces congelada ?Así cuando encuentren la cura: te pueden descongelar y dar la cura al instante._

 _Ethan eso es brillante –me dijo Laura con los ojos brillando – Mamá es una buena idea, ósea mira al Capitán América o al Soldado del Invierno: ellos lograron estar congelados por más de 70 años en condiciones peligrosas pero en tu caso sería diferente._

 _Tienen razón, chicos .Hablare con Madame Directora para prepararlo todo. Ahora vengan acá.- extendiendo los brazos, nosotros fuimos hacia ella para abrazarnos los tres .Como la pequeña familia que éramos._

 _Lo que supimos después de ese día, era que mi madre ya había planeado todo para que ella tomara su "siesta" y que ese día fue el último día que la vimos con nosotros .Mi madre odiaba las despedidas incluso aunque sean temporales .Nosotros también lo hacemos."_

 _...—Fin de Flash-back-..._

Amor – siento como la mano de Nina toca mi mejilla, sacándome de mi trance, abriendo los ojos la miro – sea lo que sea que tengamos que hacer para que vuelva Jane, te ayudare.

No digo nada, solo la abrazo simplemente. Nina sabe todo lo que hemos vivido, en todo estos años. No es fácil criarse a uno mismo mientras unos científicos estudian a tu madre para curarla de una extraña enfermedad.

Con el clásico sonido de un _clic_ las puertas del ascensor se abren, revelando la sala de espera donde una chica de pelo negro y un hombre afroamericano están sentados en uno del sofá, totalmente dormidos. Salgo del ascensor y rio un poco a ver a mi hermana babeando al lado del hombre que es lo más parecido que tengo a un padre. Nina saca su celular y les toma una foto, para futuras treguas.

Me acerco a Laura que llevaba un traje de color azul oscuro, entonces comienzo a hacerles cosquillas en su abdomen. Ella comienza a reír y quejarse al igual que Jim ya que Nina le hace lo mismo, pasamos así varios minutos hasta que esos dos se despertaron.

-Parece que lo pasaste muy bien anoche hermanita – con mi tono pícaro / sarcástico mi hermana siempre se sonrojaba como tomate.

-¿Qué puedo decir? _Carpe Diem.-_ se defendió la chica.

-Touche.

\- Enserio ¿ustedes dos que hicieron anoche? – Nina parecía curiosa, Jim y Lau se encogieron de hombros diciendo con ese simple que no tenían idea .Como siempre - ¿o tenemos que hacer lo mismo de siempre?

Desde que cumplimos 14 años, había solo un día en que mi hermana y yo hacíamos cosas tan locas que a veces para saber lo que habíamos hecho el día siguiente, tendríamos que investigar en la red o ver las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad.

Bueno – Jim se paró del sofá, llevaba un traje clásico y una camisa blanca – la jefa nos llamó y ¿ustedes que hacen aquí, tortolos?

La jefa también nos llamó aquí pero no tenemos más detalles ¿ustedes saben algo más? – Jim y Lau niegan con la cabeza como respuesta a Nina mientras yo suspiro, es obvio que madame quiere decirnos a todos la bomba.

Una mujer con cabello rojo oscuro, de unos 30 años sale de la oficina de la jefa. Llevaba un traje negro y tiene una expresión que hace que me ponga serio.

-Agente Rojas – el apellido de Jim – y agente Abatí, agentes Foster. La directora los espera.

Los cuatro fuimos y seguimos a la mujer. La oficina de Lydia Strevaff siempre tuvo las mejores vistas de toda la agencia. La directora estaba de espaldas de nosotros al lado estaba una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro con mechones morados, mi hermana dio un jadeo al verla.

-Sentaos agentes – la voz de la directora era de una calma o frialdad absoluta.

Los cuatros nos sentamos en las sillas que había enfrente de su escritorio. Mi hermana a mi derecha, Jim a su lado y Nina a mi izquierda, Laura estaba nerviosa por la presencia de la mujer de cabellos morados. Ambos conocíamos muy bien a esa mujer tanto como a la directora, si la directora la había hecho llamar significaba que era una cosa seria.

Strevaff se dio vuelta junto a la mujer. Lydia siempre fue muy hermosa en su estilo: el pelo rojo siempre recogido de alguna manera, ojos azules pequeños y facciones endurecidas pero delicadas. Una pequeña sonrisa, llena de nostalgia, nos da a mi hermana y a mí antes de comenzar a hablar:

-Hace ya 18 años que conozco a vuestra madre –nos hablaba un poco para nosotros pero también para Jim y Nina.- Su madre es la mujer más fuerte que conozco. Cuando los vi a ustedes por primera vez, eran unos bebes pero percibí valentía en ustedes. Después de tanto buscar, los médicos por fin encontraron la cura para hacer que vuestra madre se cure de su enfermedad – sentí como Laura me agarraba la mano en un lado y Nina juntaba mi otra mano libre con la suya propia – Solo nos falta una cosa y será vuestra la misión de traerla.

-Madame Directora ¿Dónde está el ultimo ingrediente?- Nina hizo la pregunta vital para nosotros cuatro.

-S.H.I.E.L.D la tiene – contesto la mujer que estaba al lado de Lydia, la hechicera inmortal Amy Greenfrost.

\- ¿Cómo llegamos al ingrediente? – Jim hablaba como quien habla de negocios. Algo tan sencillo y normal como respirar.

\- Nuestros informantes nos dicen que mañana habrá una fiesta en las instalaciones por el cumpleaños del hijo de Iron Man. Habrá mucha gente, comida, música. No podrán estar tan despiertos como siempre – Lydia hace un gesto a Amy, quien saca una maleta que estaba abajo del escritorio. La bruja abre la maleta, se la pasa por el escritorio a Lydia quien la da vuelta hacia nosotros para mostrarnos su contenido.

Brazaletes de un color gris con detalles negros. Hechos a la medida de cada uno pero con el suficiente tamaño para que no llamen la atención. Los brazaletes tienen un diseño de esposas y en cada una hay una gema de color negro colocada.

-Cuando su madre se volvió parte de las fundadoras de Sombras Oscuras, propuso estos brazaletes –Amy parece que habla con nostalgia, como si estuviera recordando ese día en concreto.- La gema tiene un hechizo que puse yo misma: el hechizo alerta si uno de sus portadores corre o está en peligro y también hace que sus portadores tengan una conexión telepática que les permite comunicarse entre si ya estén separados o juntos. Si uno de ellos está en problemas; quien quiera hablar con los otros, crea un puente telepático para que hablen. El ingrediente faltante es un suero que ellos encontraron enterrado, al norte de la frontera de Canadá.

\- Es increíble – a mi hermana le gustaba siempre toda la tecnología que se creaba en la agencia.- ¿Nos lo podemos poner?

-Claro, cada uno agentes.- Dijo Lydia sonriendo levemente.

Entonces cada uno se puso un brazalete. Cuando me coloque el mio, la gema brillo tornándose de un color azul claro y sentí como del brazalete se calentaba por un minuto después se enfriaba. Mire a mi familia quienes estaban maravillados con los brazaletes. Mire a Lydia sonriendo y ella me sonrió a la vez que se agachaba para recoger algo del suelo, cuando se levantó con dos grandes bolsas verdes.

-Directora, no tenía por qué molestarse...-comienzo a decir pero luego ella se alejó de detrás de su escritorio mientras que me levantaba de mi silla. Los dos nos acercamos y ella, Lydia me abrazo con fuerza.

-Feliz cumpleaños Ethan – dijo con cariño mientras que yo le devolvía el abrazo y luego cuando dejamos ese abrazo, hizo lo mismo con Laura que estaba muy sorprendida por ese simple acto.

Lydia dejo de abrazar a Laura y nos dio a cada uno una bolsa de las dos que llevaba. Aparte el envoltorio de papel y vi que era una caja de madera larga. La puse en el escritorio, la abrí y vi que era una espada de aspecto antiguo. Era una hermosa espada, la hoja de acero brillaba por el reflejo de la luz y tenía en la empañadura grabados de plata. Sin pensarlo, cerré la caja, me acerque a la directora y la abraze.

Escuche un jadeo y sentí como Lau se nos unía en el abrazo. Cuando nos separamos, vi que Laura llevaba un collar con un colgante redondo y al centro de este una pequeña joya violeta. Lydia se aliso la camiseta blanca que llevaba y dijo hablando para los cuatro:

Mañana seguramente será la misión más importante que los cuatro hayan tenido en estos ocho años. Así que sean valientes: traigan el suero, traigan la cura para que Jane Foster vuelva a la vida. Tráiganla a casa.

 **Supresas, les prometo sorpresas.**

 **Paz y amor, IsabellaLenaShadow.**


End file.
